Unwilling Wings
by Summercolors
Summary: SoraXRiku.Slash. Riku loves Sora, and always has since they were young boys. When will the right chance to tell him come?


**.x. .X. .x. .T.I.T.L.E.** Deep Down.** .x. .X. .x.**

**.x. .X. .x. A.U.T.H.O.R.** Nekonohi **.x. .X. .x.**

**.x. .X. .x. .D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R.** I don't own any of this. sadly, no.. **.x. .X. .x.**

**.x.X.x. .M.U.S.I.C. .P.L.A.Y.I.N.G.** _Shake it-Metro Station _**.x. .X. .x.**

**.x.X.x.** .F.A.N.D.O.M. Kindgom Hearts** .x. .X. .x.**

**.x.X.x.** .S.U.M.M.A.R.Y. Riku copes with his one sided love for his best friend Sora.**.x.X.x**

**.x.X.x.** .P.A.I.R...x. SoraXRiku **.X. .x.**

**.x.X.x.** A.U.T.H.O.R.S. .N.O.T.E**.x.X. **

With a long sigh, Riku set his beer down loudly on the table in Kairi's living room. He was sitting on the couch and she was sitting in her usual comfy chair she had.

"I.....I just don't understand what's going through his mind sometimes." Riku said, barely stuttering even with the amount of alcohol he had in his system. There was at least 5 beer cans littering the coffee table in front of him. Kairi had been listening to Riku rant about his feelings and what was going through his mind for the last two hours since he had shown up at her front door with a 24 pack of beer. She didn't mind all that much, since she and Riku were childhood friends and by now she was kind of used to it. Ever since they were in high school, Kairi had talked with Riku about his love for their childhood friend Sora. Sora didn't know Riku liked him; fuck, Sora didn't even know Riku liked boys. The three of them were so close, even now when they are 23, as they were when they were 12. But sometimes, it seemed like they were far apart. Kairi was now happily married to her college sweetheart, Sora had recently started dating a cute shy girl he worked with, and all Riku did was brag about how he was with a different girl every night, in front of Sora. In reality, Riku hadn't been with anyone since his high school years. All he had was his friends, but he was happy with that. Sometimes he was.

"I hate it. When he smiles that fucking gorgeous smile at me when I feel like my insides are being ground up, and I happily smile back at him, because if I don't he'll think something's wrong and he'll get worried and then what do I say? 'Sorry Sora. I'm just so unhappy because you have someone and I don't. Oh, by the way, I want your penis.' Fuck." Riku laughed in a sad way, picked up the beer again and took a gulp. Kairi sadly looked at her friend and took a sip out of the hot mug of tea she was drinking, and brought her legs up into the chair to sit cross-legged. After another sip with both hands on the mug she smiled at Riku.

"I can't say it's going to be okay, because I don't know if it will be or not. But, I do know that we can always hope for the best, and we can work towards our goals. We all have our share of drama and pain in life, and sometimes we........we just have to get used to it. I don't mean to sound harsh, Riku, but its reality." By now, a single tear had started to run down the right side of Riku's face, and soon after, another down the left. Kari quickly jumped off the chair, spilling just a drop of tea onto her plush carpet, and after placing the cup down, she ran over to Riku and embraced him.

"I'm sorry." She said over and over again. "I didn't mean to sound so harsh. I really didn't. I was just trying to sound wise and guide you through this. I'm so sorry." Kari's eye looked so worried as she stared at her friend, and he wiped his eyes with both hands and snies6ffeled a bit. Kairi picked up the now empty beer cans, and gathered them in her arms. She slowly walked into the kitchen, giving Riku a bit of time by himself for a minute. Kairi knew that Riku would be embarrassed by his sudden outburst of tears, and knew that he would want to be alone while he calmed down a bit. After tossing the cans away, Kairi opened up her freezer door, and pulled a blue box out. Kairi took two frozen objects out of the box, threw the now empty box away, and put the objects behind her back.

"Riku...Look what I got." Kairi said, pulling two Sea Salt ice cream bars out from behind her. "I know they're your favorite." Kairi handed one to Riku and sat down next to him with a quick lick of her own.

TO BE CONTINUED.

I'm to lazy to write more right now, but, i'll work more on the next chapter soon.

D:

Also, please review if you like it!

If i get few reviews i'll start a whole new story, but if this is liked, i will continue.


End file.
